


Scintilla

by yuazora



Series: A spark of love. [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuazora/pseuds/yuazora
Summary: Nanao Taichi is so, so smitten with his rival in business who happens to be very cute. (Said rival is poison tongued, and makes the cutest protection charms.)
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Series: A spark of love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650892
Kudos: 28





	1. Ardenti Corde

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaah im dying because i accidentally deleted 600 words so um yeah, rewriting time ;)
> 
> i have the a3 discord to thank for the taiyuki rants cough, they can have all my uwus and i'd be happy.
> 
> english is NOT my first language, so i would definitely appreciate any criticism on grammar and style! 
> 
> scintilla is latin for sparks, i think orz. i was half awake when i was writing this thing... yua out!
> 
> edits!  
> 1/3 - fixed major plot holes. Azami is no longer Yuki's familiar as much as I adore the idea of that, I want to write Azakumon. Fixed typos!

Nanao Taichi fell in love. 

To be exact, he fell in love with his rival who has been stealing his business with cutesy handmade charms. He dared to say that he stole his heart.

(Settsu Banri, resident troublemaker kitsune laughs at his misery.

"Ban-chan, so mean!" 

"You look so pathetic with that longing look, cut it out!")

He has absolutely no luck in wooing his crush. Nope. 

Rurikawa Yuki is extremely popular among the magical society because of his nimble hands. The charms sold there are 100% handsewn with very cute designs. Needless to say, _Speculo Lilium_ is a formidable rival to Taichi's _Cauda Septum_ in terms of business.

He has to sort this crush out, according to "love guru" Tenma, a phoenix. (He takes the advice with a grain of salt, mostly because he's a bird and birds are not humans. Yuki cannot be wooed by a flaming feather.)

So he decides it might be better to leave anonymous gifts for his crush. Taichi might not be skilled in sewing, but he is quite proud of his enchanted origami - soaring cranes, squawking parrots perched on branches, you name it he can do it. Probably.

Maybe he can make a flaming origami parrot that can talk. Sort of like Tenma, but enchanted origami knows their way around the town. 

(Tenma screeches. He _doesn't_ get lost that easily.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is Latin for "burning heart". Latin sounds fancy lol.


	2. Proelia Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaming origami isn't nice when there's piles of fabric stacked up in the shop, Taichi realizes.

The fiery paper parrot is very cool, in his opinion. 

It can talk and it flies, leaving a trail of sparkles. Visually stunning. 

(Tenma scoffs at the notion of the origami bird replacing him, to which Banri has suggested. Taichi agrees with the smug fox. )

The parrot, now named Kamekichi, was sent off to _Speculo Lilium_ immediately. 

"Kamekichi, deliver the message properly!"

So it did.

What Taichi forgot is that cloths can catch fire, unlike the enchanted wood used in decorating the ateliers. He was shocked to see the beautifully decorated shop across him ignite, Kamekichi escaping frantically from the fray.

Resident spirit (and Yuki's partner) Kazunari floats out and bops Taichi's nose in disappointment. Yuki's familiar, a pale green bunny called leaps out of the shop, frazzled and disoriented. Taichi whined when he saw a furious Yuki marching towards him

" **Nanao Taichi what have you done?!** "

"I'm soooooooo sorry~!!!!!!!"

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that my cloth stash is destroyed! Burnt to a crisp!"

(Banri nudges him.)

"How can I help you? I caused this and I should pay the price..."

"Help me buy new cloths and sew the charms for me. For a month."

"Did... Did Kamekichi say anything?"

"... Huh, that enchanted parrot can talk?"

(Banri and Tenma snickers from a distance, and Taichi shot a gust from his fingers in retaliation which knocks Banri off his cushion and Tenma off his perch.

"Hey, it's not my fucking fault it didn't work! You didn't think about Yuki's stash of flammable cloth, you were the one who were brainless!"

"Don't look at me, you tried to replace me with an origami parrot. I'm not helping you.")

Taichi stares at Yuki.

"One month?!"

"I do think I get to decide, dumbass."

"But- but my shop!"

"Banri can probably do his finances better than you, at least he's smart."

"Leave the shop to me, Taichi, I'll make your business thrive - I'll do a better job than you!"

"Ban~chan!!!"

Taichi leaps towards the disdainful kitsune. And crashes on the floor, said kitsune draped over the counter.

So his "adventure" for helping Yuki has begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Taichi, even though he's dumb. Sometimes.
> 
> Title of this chapter means "fiery fray". It's Latin, and I already forgot why I chose to use these two words in the first place. I guess it is fitting though...


	3. Lytrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi can't sew to save a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lytrium, according to the benevolent Google translate, means "rANSOM". in exact capitalization.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Rurikawa Yuki does not hate his business rival. In fact, Nanao Taichi reminds him of a childhood friend - a mere fragment of his long forgotten memories.

Some might call him bold for claiming so, but their areas of expertise are totally different. For an instance, Taichi **cannot** sew at all. 

"Yuki-chaaaaaan! Why isn't the needle going through?"

"Yuki-chan! The needle broke!"

"The needle wHAT? They are enchanted ones! They're not supposed to break from any external force!"

He might have gotten an extra pair of hands to help out at the shop, but Yuki regrets his decision of asking Taichi to help him. Banri would have been a better choice, considering that kitsunes have nimble fingers. He does have Muku helping him out with work, but the medium is occupied with his little radish protection charm (for his cousin Juza, who was a normal person being harassed by certain magical creatures. Banri sneezes while combing Tenma's feathers, who retaliated by a disdainful glance.)

"Dumbass! You can't even sew a straight line? Redo it!"

(Meanwhile Taichi blames his sexuality for the lack of ability to sew a straight line. Just because he isn't straight.)

"Kyu-chan is coming over in 5 minutes to pick up his black cat charm for Azami!"

Yuki rummages his box of goods to find the blue-eyed black cat charm. Taichi realizes that it's his only chance for redemption, so he suggested to enchant the charm in Yuki's stead.

"Hah? I can do it myself, dumbass."

Taichi visibly droops.

Inside _Speculo Lilium_ was peaceful and quiet. All except a shutter of a phone camera held by invisible forces (Kazunari on Inste updating the atelier's progress since Yuki never bothered to put in time for PR.)


	4. Ad Finem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion.

Taichi may or may not have let his disappointment show on his face when it was time for him to go back to _Cauda Septum_. He couldn't help Yuki at all, him being extremely clumsy at needlework, and he may have costed him a few extra enchanted needles (those are super expensive, Kazunari texted him.)

(What he doesn't know is that Kazunari laughed at Yuki over text for his inability to be sincere with Taichi - he was too flustered to praise Taichi for his work. Yuki did threaten to cut down his mobile bill, and he promptly stops.) 

"Oi, dumbass, before you go, get this."

"Huh, Yuki-chan? Wasn't this the charm you were working on? I thought it wasn't done yet since you haven't enchanted it yet- Wait. Isn't it bad luck to give someone the unfinished charm?"

"You really are stupid...I don't hate you, okay?"

Inside Yuki's palm was a matching charm. A puppy, but with a pink ribbon opposed to his blue one. 

"But- but Yuki-chan! These are for couples! I can't!"

"Hah?"

"I don't- I don't mean it like that!"

"Then what?"

Taichi blushed, hands flapping fervently on his sides.

"I like you, Yuki-chan."

Silence.

"You dumbass! That's why I gave you that charm!"

"You like me back?!"

Yuki swore he could see the tail wagging behind Taichi. Why does he like this dumb puppy again? He doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the title suggests, this is the end to this short piece of work! i am trying my best to write something longer - expand on the magic idea for a3, explore other ship dynamics (maybe azakumon since i mentioned them... maybe.)
> 
> thank you for supporting me! i was shocked to see that people actually read this crappy piece of work.


	5. Praeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse into the future. with surprises and soft boyfriends.

A box lies outside the steps of _Speculo Lilium_. Kazunari confirms that there's nothing weird inside, but Yuki isn't one to take the risks, so the box stays there.

It isn't until two hours later that Taichi ran over to his shop, and stared at the box laying dormant at the front porch. 

"Yuuuuuki-chan, why didn't you take the box inside?"

"Why would i risk sabotaging my shop for an unknown box? For all I care the box might be cursed."

"But you will never know if you would miss any nice gifts!"

Taichi stared at him with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if the box is cursed, I'm going to blame you and you will have to help out at my shop with the chores."

"I can do it! I just want to know what's inside!"

Yuki narrows his eyes. _He seems way too excited about the contents of the box_.

As he tore the box open, he notices that something is floating in the parcel.

A miniature music box with animated dolls was revealed, the two dolls which appeared suspiciously to be like Yuki and Taichi themselves dancing around each other under the fluttering cherry blossom petals. Soft but upbeat music can be heard when the knob is turned. Taichi says nothing, only a grin on his face.

"Yuki-chan! You like this?"

"...Did you animate the dolls yourself?"

"Of course! Only the best for Yuki-chan!"

"It's beautiful... But the color scheme could be better coordinated-"

Taichi cuts him off with a hug. 

"I'm so happy you liked it! Please consider this my gift to you for accepting my confession!"

"Hah? Is that even a thing? You're still a dumbass. Besides, I confessed to you first, so I should give you a gift instead..."

"Huh? No need! No need! Yuki-chan's love is enough!"

"No, I'm treating you to lunch, now."

Later after the impromptu date and they have returned to their own shops respectively, Kazunari reminds Yuki that it was 4pm when he made his proposal of lunch to Taichi. Yuki screams "shut up" at him but as the customers cannot see the ghost(Kumon can, but Azami and the others cannot), they gave him a weird look, which Muku hurriedly explains that Yuki was screaming at a ghost. Not believable, but that was the truth. 

Back in _Cauda Septum_ Banri and Tenma snickers at how pathetic Taichi is because of his infatuation on Yuki. Taichi gets his revenge when a certain indigo haired customer walks in with a radish charm repelling the kitsune, causing him to bristle. Taichi only laughs at them when Tenma was knocked off his perch when one clumsy student swerved around in order to avoid knocking bottles of potions off the shelf. 

It is just another normal day in the Veludo neighborhood, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still not satisfied. i want more taiyuki, so i write more ahaha.
> 
> title means "addition", as it's an addition to the story... sorry i'm not creative... am tempted to write azakumon after this. i dont know when, probably tomorrow?
> 
> also right now in china a war in fandoms is brewing. someone reported both lofter and ao3 to the government and writers are panicking to delete their work off the platform as the government will investigate on those work. this is unfair to all the talented creators who will no longer have a way to outreach to the global community (as the government will be blocking any access to ao3), and less people get to appreciate the time and effort they put into their fanwork. 
> 
> you don't necessarily have to react, but please cherish the freedom we have been given to post our fanwork. 
> 
> #227


End file.
